Dress to Impress
Dress to Impress is the 3rd episode of Season 5 of Jessie also the 101st episode overall. Summery Jessie and Tony decide to go out once again, Jessie decides to dress up to impress Tony. Plot (Debby Ryan): (Jessie was taped in front of a live audience) In-Depth One day at the apartment in New York Jessie had come home with a very hot dress for she and Tony's big night and they were excited that they were gonna go back on their date again. Jessie that is so beautiful said Emma. Thank you Emma said Jessie. Jessie something tells me that you and Tony are forming a relationship yet again by going out said Ravi. Yes Ravi and this time it won't be ruined I mean we broke up after 4 years said Jessie. Jessie maybe you should wear something else that's attractive said Emma. Great idea Emma but how this dress is the only one to impress Tony for tonight said Jessie. Don't worry Jessie I will help you said Emma. Me too said Zuri. I will help by looking at you Jessie said Luke who was smiling at her. Still not old enough for you Luke said Jessie. Jessie and Emma soon left and decided to go dress shopping and find the better dress for Tony. Later that day Jessie came out and showed Emma. Jessie that is the dress that Tony will love said Emma. Well you think so since you had me try it on said Jessie. Well I think Tony will love it said Emma. Later that day Tony was waiting for Jessie as they had booked a date for each other for tonight. So Tony what do you think of this asked Jessie? Oh my god Jessie its awesome your hot said Tony. Everyone was happy that Tony loved the dress that Emma got for Jessie well almost everyone was Luke was not since he wanted to be with Jessie. Why thank you Tony ok kids remember to go to bed at 9:00 Zuri make sure that everyone is in bed by 9:00 said Jessie. Don't worry Jessie I will make sure that will happen said Zuri as she looked at Luke Ravi and Emma. Later that night Jessie came home and she was not happy because she needed another dress that will impress Tony. Jessie what's wrong asked Emma? Well Tony didn't say anything about my dress at all he just said should we go home after dinner and when I asked him what did he think of the dress he didn't answer said Jessie. Jessie we will find another dress to make Tony love more said Emma. As she and Jessie went back upstairs into Emma's room and looked for more good hot looking dresses for Jessie. Later that night Jessie and Tony came home after another date and this time they were happy. Jessie whats going on asked Emma? Well thanks to your help Emma Tony loved this new red short dress you helped me pick out from your room and now we are having fun said Jessie. That's great Jessie we are happy for you Luke. Thanks Luke but nice try said Jessie. Oh man that's not fair said Luke. Luke don't you get it Jessie and you will never happened said Emma. Luke Jessie and Tony are dating now and remember your still a teen said Ravi. Well I will try again in the future Jessie you will be all mine all mine said Luke. Jessie and Tony looked at each other but still left out to dinner. The End Trivia * Jessie and Tony go back out together once again.